jannafandomcom-20200214-history
Janna Windforce
Welcome to the Janna Wiki, the wiki about Janna Windforce that you can edit! Community Guide Please feel free to add in any comments, missing math(for skills), and thoughts on how to become a better Janna to this wiki page~! We would greatly appreciate any ideas, that you wonderful people would come up with~! Thank you~! We're currently using this discord server to discuss changes in order to avoid conflicts. Masteries Ferocity Tree Janna has the lowest average damage output of any champion in the game. Janna is picked for her amazing peel, disengage, and utility, not her damage. Since the ferocity tree is focused on increasing a champion's damage, you should not be putting points into this tree unless you plan to play damage Janna. Cunning Tree Since Windspeaker's Blessing is in this tree, 18 points should be allocated here to attain the keystone. Tier 1: Wanderer The tier 1 options are Wanderer and Savagery. Savagery gives bonus damage to minions and monsters. Since Janna is a support and doesn't need to last hit or farm jungle, she benefits much more from the 3% out of combat movement speed from Wanderer. This movement speed allows her to roam and ward more efficiently. Tier 2: Secret Stash In the second tier, there are three different options: Runic Affinity, Secret Stash, and Assassin. As a low-damage support, Janna does not benefit from bonus damage; furthermore, the mastery only grants bonus damage when alone, which a support should never be. Janna will also very rarely acquire blue buff or red buff, meaning the Runic Affinity mastery will be nearly useless. Secret Stash, however, is a very useful early game mastery. At the start of the game, 500 gold is enough to buy the support item and 3 Total Biscuits of Rejuvenation. In addition to the 10% additional healing from potions, these starting biscuits give access to an instantaneous 45 health and mana. In an early all-in, this could be enough to turn the tide with a clutch shield or howling gale. Tier 3: Meditation Next on the list are Merciless and Meditation. Janna is not a major damage dealer, even when building full AP. On the other hand, as a frequent spellcaster the mana regeneration from Meditation is highly beneficial. Although W and Q should not be spammed in lane, constant casting of Eye of the Storm will gradually deplete the mana pool. Later on, teamfights will also be very demanding of mana. Since this mastery increases mana regeneration based on missing mana, it is especially helpful under these circumstances. Tier 4: Bandit The guaranteed gold generation from Bandit is the ideal choice from this set of masteries. Supports are low income since they do not get gold from killing minions or monsters. Therefore, any gold generation from alternative sources is highly valued. After all, more gold generation leads to quicker item purchases that could be vital for impending teamfights. An earlier Redemption would be more valuable, for example, than the miniscule boost in poke damage Janna would receive from Greenfather's Gift. Another issue with Greenfather's Gift besides losing out on gold is that Janna often struggles to gain bush control against most other supports. Tankier supports can threatening engaging while other poke supports have a higher damage threat. Without strong brush control, the mastery cannot be utilized often enough to make it worthwhile. Finally, while Dangerous Game is a strong mastery on carries, Janna does not rely on the 5% missing HP gain to save her life as she has many tools in her kit to save herself. Tier 5: Intelligence This mastery is the only method for Janna to achieve 45% CDR. Since Cooldown reduction is Janna's most crucial statistic, this mastery is vital. Combined with coin, Janna can go to lane starting with 10% cooldown reduction without any runes. In contrast, Precision offers very little as lethality and magic penetration are nearly useless on Janna. Tier 6: Windspeaker's Blessing The best keystone mastery on Janna by far is Windspeaker's Blessing, which means that 18 points are put into the cunning tree. Janna has both a heal and a shield in her kit that are amplified by 10% due to this keystone. This keystone also gives 8-22 bonus armor and magic resistance to allies affected by Janna's heals and shields. In addition to the excellent synergy with Janna's kit, the bonus to heals and shields also applies to items with a heal or shield such as Redemption and Locket of the Iron Solari. To top it all off, Janna even gets bonus healing from the ancient coin items when nearby minions die. Overall, the many benefits of this keystone on Janna cannot be passed up. Resolve Tree Tier 1: Recovery You get very little bonus armor/mr so this does very little for you, especially early game, whereas the flat health regen is decent. Tier 2: Explorer or Siegemaster Siegemaster is a new mastery that may be good if you expect to be pushed in for the entire laning phase (eg cait zyra) Tier 3: Veteran's Scars You have to heal/shield/regen 625 hp on yourself before runic armor becomes better than veteran's scars, which is unlikely, especially since you usually shouldn't be shielding yourself. Tier 4: Insight Having flash and exhaust up more often is very valuable. Fearless is not good for Janna and perseverance will probably only be useful if you get poked in lane but can't back. Itemization General Principles The stats Janna will generally build are CDR (Cooldown Reduction), AP (Ability Power), MS (Movement Speed), Health, Armor, and Magic Resistance. The only way to improve the utility of your abilities, is to have them available more often, thus having the maximum possible amount of CDR is ideal (45%). Your abilities all scale with AP, so having more of it will improve their effects. Particularly important are the shield strength of Janna’s E (Eye of the Storm), and the healing of her R (Monsoon). Due to this, items that grant heal/shield amplification are also valuable. It is important to ensure you possess a high MS as Janna, so that you can roam more often, scan a wider area with Oracle’s Alteration, and more easily catch up to, or escape from, enemy champions. Finally, some defensive stats like Health, Armor, and Magic Resistance are necessary in times where you may be at risk of being quickly killed, maybe even burst down in an instant. Although having high champion stats looks good on paper, sometimes the support needs to sacrifice high stats for the good of the team and itemize accordingly. For example, if the enemy team has many AD champions who rely on basic attacks, you might want to buy a Frozen Heart instead of a Zhonya’s Hourglass, for Armor. Starting Items At the start of each game, there are three choices of Starting Items designed for Supports, Ancient Coin, Relic Shield, and Spellthief’s Edge. As Janna, you will never want to buy Relic Shield, so forget about that. Ancient Coin provides CDR, Mana Regen, and grants Gold and Healing whenever an enemy minion you did not last hit dies nearby. It is the recommended choice, and best for a passive lane. Some enemy supports this is great against include Sona, Lulu, Bard, etc. Spellthief’s Edge provides AP, CDR, passive Gold Generation, and grants even more Gold whenever you damage an enemy champion. It is also viable, if you want a more aggressive lane. This item is good when facing melee supports such as Leona, Taric, Tahm Kench, etc. Early Backs It’s necessary to have a Sightstone and at least one Control Ward when you first back, but if for some reason you were forced to back before getting 800 Gold there are still other options. Boots '''Ionian Boots of Lucidity – With 10% CDR and 10% CDR on summoner spells, Lucidity Boots is a must have for the early and mid game. It allows you to cast more spells during fights and shortens the CD (Cool Down) of those life-saving summoner spells. Boots of Mobility – Being the fastest out of combat boots the shop can offer, Boots of Mobility is a great pick up item for the mid game. It allows Janna to roam with unmatched speed and allows her to gain more vision control. However, once Janna enters combat, the movement speed of this boots will be significantly decreased. Boots of Swiftness – Very similar to Boots of Mobility, Boots of Swiftness also gives Janna an increasable amount of roaming power, but unlike Boots of Mobility, Boots of Swiftness does not slow Janna down during a fight. It’s also a great boots to have when the enemy team have a lot of slows. Mercury’s Treads – Other than Elixir of Iron, Mercury’s Treads is the only item that can shorten the effect time of CCs (Crowd Control), it’s a great item if the enemy team have many easy to land, strong CCs. However this boots is only recommended for the late games, and should only be built if you have already reached max CDR. Core (The following article is based on personal views~ Just like how some people like Puppies over Nekos. I hope no one reading this does) Sightstone – Sightstone, the most important item for a support, its position as the number one support item has never been challenged ever since it was introduced in Season 3. It allows the support to gain important, life-saving information from the dark corners on Summoner’s Rift, and also granting vision of and around important objectives such as Dragon and Baron Nashor, so that you and your team can take them with ease. Ardent Censer – The sweet 60 AP and 10% increased shields and heals Ardent Censer provides helps a lot on making Janna’s shield and ultimate stronger. The 10% CDR combined with 50% Mana Regen will also allow Janna to use more spells in general. It also gives Janna an 8% increased MS allowing her to roam and gain vision control on objectives much faster. The bonus 20% increased AS (Attack Speed) and 20 HP life-steal on hit on Janna’s shield and heal will allows your ADC to get more AAs and a bit of HP back (Runaan’s Hurricane’s bolt will also proc both the life-steal and magic damage) Redemption '''– Like most items on this list, Redemption offers 10% CDR towards your total goal of 45% CDR, and it also gives Janna a 10% increase on her shields and heals. The extra 400 HP with 75% Mana and HP Regen also helps to make Janna less fragile and get more sustain in lane. But the biggest reason why you want this item is for its active, the active of this item has a 2.5 second delay, but it can target a huge area within 5500 range, healing all allies and damaging all enemies inside the area at the end of the 2.5 second duration. What’s more important is that you can use this item while you’re dead, allowing you to be impactful on teamfights even if you already got bursted down. '''Mikael’s Crucible – With an insane 20% increased shields and heals, Mikael’s is already a wonderful item for Janna. But it doesn’t stop there, it offers 10% CDR and the passive – Harmony, allowing Janna to cast more spells and giving her more sustain in lane. It works extremely well with the other items that’ve been mentioned in this section. Its active will allow you to cleanse most (not including suppression and/or any displacement spells) CCs on a single ally champion while granting them a 40% MS boost, which could often result in turning the tide of a battle in your favor. Ability Power Items (The following article is based on personal views~ Just like how some people like Puppies over Nekos. I hope no one reading this does) Rabadon's Deathcap '- AP is actually a valuable stat on janna, since e and r both benefit from it a lot. Deatchap is very expensive but straight ap is great. '''Dark Seal/Mejai's '- Dark Seal and possibly Mejai's is good on janna for 3 reasons. 1) ap is good on janna^. 2) it's easy to accumulate stacks because shielding people gives tons of assists. 3) janna shouldn't die so you shouldn't lose the stacks. '''Morellonomicon -The ap and cdr are great stats, although it's a bit overkill on mana and unlike chalice none of that can gets converted to hp regen. Situational Zzrot Portal -If it goes super late you may still want a slot for pinks but you can buy zzrot since if it's the type of game that goes late having a zzrot to pressure a lane will probably be useful and you can sell it or keep it for the defensive stats. 'Zeke's Herald '- Situational because adcs tend to get more than 50% crit but if you have a heavy ap team so censer isn't appropriate and only an adc like luc does physical damage but doesn't have over 50% crit (ghostblade cleaver build) zekes is good 'Banner of Command '- Banner is an item that should be good on janna since the stats are nice and the active is situationally very useful, but has to compete with locket's shield. Ability Usage Skill Order (The following article is based on personal views~ Just like how some people like Puppies over Nekos. I hope no one reading this does) Just like every other champion, make sure you upgrade Janna’s R – Monsoon whenever you can. You want to max this skill first because Monsoon is a game changing skill, and every time you rank up Monsoon you’ll reduce its CD by an astonishing 15 seconds, while also increasing the healing by 50 per second. Next, max your E – Eye Of The Storm ASAP, since this will give you maximum defensive power It’s the most used ability in Janna’s kit; not only does it provide one of the strongest shield in the game it also increases the AD (Attack Damage) on the target it’s shielding. This is also the only defensive skill in the game that can be used on allied turrets (FYI: shielding turrets does not increase their damage when attacking minions). The third skill you want to max is W – Zephyr, you want to max it for the bonus MS it provides and the auto-locked magic damage nuke and slow. Every time you rank up this ability the % MS and % slow provided by this skill will also get increased by a lot. Max Q – Howling Gale last, since it’s a slow traveling AoE knock up that’s easy to sidestep. Also, it’s high Mana cost and CD makes it the less ideal skill for Janna to pick up early on in the game. The CD of this skill is also decreases at a very non-optimum state of 1 second per rank. You should start the game with E, take a point in Q at level 2 and leave it until you’ve maxed out every other skill. At level 3 you should take a point in W, however if you think that the poke from the enemy laners are too strong you can take a second point in E instead of taking your W, but make sure that you have your W when you hit level 4. Tailwind (Passive): Passive: Tailwind Janna grants 8% bonus Movement Speed to nearby allied champions moving towards her. You might not think Janna’s passive is valuable at first glance, but if you really put your thoughts into it you might change your mind. MS have a Gold value of 12 Gold per MS, Anivia (lowest base MS champion in League of Legends) has a base Movement Speed of 325, and 8% of that is 26 Movement Speed, which means when she's moving towards Janna she has 312 Gold worth of free stats. You can even use this passive to help your ADC to get back to lane faster, ensuring that they get the most amount of Gold and Exp possible. This passive is also very useful when your team is escaping from the enemy team, since you should be positioned at the back line, when your team wants to disengage they just need to turn around and get the free speed buff from you.. Q: Howling Gale Janna summons a whirlwind at her current location which charges up over 3 seconds, increasing its range by 35%, damage and Airborne duration each second. Although this ability grants a reasonably large AoE Knock Up, its slow travelling speed makes is hard to hit enemies that are very mobile in lane. However in some parts of the jungle Howling Gale could cover up the whole path and stops any attempt of getting to or running away from Janna. Howling Gale is also a very useful tool to interrupt enemy channels such as Katarina ult and Galio ult and cancel dashes such as Jarvan’s E, Q combo and Leona’s Zenith Blade. Remember, you can launch Howling Gale as soon as you place it (by pressing Q a second time right after you place it down) to slow down enemy pursuit. Because Howling Gale takes time to charge up in order for it to reach maximum range and maximum knock up duration, try to prepare it on the path you predict the enemies would take for maximum effect. W: Zephyr PASSIVE: While Zephyr is not on cooldown, Janna is aided by a wind elemental who ghosts her and grants her bonus movement speed. ACTIVE: Janna commands her wind elemental to attack the target enemy, dealing them magic damage and slowing them for 3 seconds by an amount capped at 80%. Being the only reliable source of damage Janna has, Zephyr should be the second ability you max on her. When maxed, Zephyr's passive gives Janna a 17% bonus Movement Speed buff even when you have 0 AP (the % goes up by 2% per 100 AP), making Janna the fastest champion without activating any abilities (sorry Quinn and Master Yi, you guys need ult to catch up). It also applies a very strong slow on enemies it targets, however, the down side to this is that Janna would also lose her own bonus Movement Speed buff in the process, therefore it should be used wisely. However this does not mean you should always hold on to your W, you can use Zephyr to poke enemy champions when they've just used their CC or use it to slow down an enemy when you think there is a high chance of your team being able to kill the targeted enemy. E: Eye of the Storm Janna shields the target allied champion or herself for 5 seconds, granting her target bonus attack damage while the shield holds. Eye of the Storm can be used on turrets, causing Janna to be credited for any kills it earns while the shield holds. This skill should be the first skill you max, Eye of the Storm is one of the strongest shield that can be given to an allied champion. Its 70% AP ratio allows it to absorb heavy damage for Janna or her allies, it also grants 40 AD (1400 Gold worth of stats even if you have 0 AP) to the shielded champion or turret. In lane, Janna should also try to shield off any high damage abilities for her ADC, and grant her ADC a shield whenever he/she is trading with the enemy ADC, this way your ADC should always come out ahead in the trade simply because they have more AD. R: Monsoon Janna knocks back all nearby enemies and channels for 3 seconds, releasing soothing winds that heal nearby allies every half-second for while channeling. Moving or reactivating Monsoon ends its effects immediately. Monsoon is one of the few abilities that can change the way how a team fight will turn out, a good Monsoon will turn a bad team fight in your favor and a bad Monsoon could turn a good team fight into a tragic ending. However this does not mean you should not use this ability in a team fight when you've just started playing Janna, although the risk of messing up the team fight is there, you will never get better if you don't give it a try. Knowing the Knockback distance of Monsoon is very important for you to succeed as a good Janna, sometimes you will need to cast a "perfectly placed Monsoon" where you heal your allies with just the edge of the Monsoon while not knocking back any enemies. You can also cancel the knock back from Monsoon with your Q, however this is not easy and will need tones of practice. Laning Phase In lane, you shouldn't waste your abilities randomly. Use E when people trade, ideally while projectiles are in the air. This may not be possible depending on ping and reaction time but if you can, wait for the projectile to be fired and then shield. E is your main ability for trades. The rest should be saved unless it's an extended trade or all in, but the ideal trade with Janna is just a few autos that you win because of shield. E is much better on adcs than on Janna, a Lucian's rotation has a much higher ad ratio than a Janna's. That being said you can shield whoever is trading, and if they go for you instead of your adc you can go ahead and shield yourself, so it's situational. Poke with autos yourself when you can, such as during a trade or when they can't trade back. Also when your jungler is gonna gank you can play more aggressive; like when your jungler is close you can w and q them to make them immobile or if you want to be a little fancy w,q them then flash ult them (Highly advised to do when they don't have flash!!). As Janna you're gonna wanna try to win the bush on either side but mainly its best to stay with your adc outside of the bush. If the enemy jungler is ganking and your adc has no sums time for you to take one for the team! Make sure to save ults for when then enemy jungler is ganking or if the enemy engages for example a Leona and thresh have good engage but if you dont q on time there's a high chance they will all in you and your adc, so just stop them by ulting. Teamfights The main thing to focus on is keeping your team alive. Janna's primary focus in teamfights is to peel the carries, especially the adc, because as teamfights go on it's very important that adcs are alive and able to deal sustained damage. Of course, it's situational, and you should try to save whoever you can. Support Matchups Nami In lane against nami, unless the adc matchup actually gives you kill pressure, which is rare, go the yellow item and save shield for her w. When she uses w shield it and try not to trade for much more than the shield's hp because she has a sustain advantage. In particular, your adc needs to stay healthy because you have the yellow item+3 pots and they only have 1 pot and lifesteal and they need enough hp to cs. Don't waste an hp advantage you have but don't go for aggressive trades either because nami wins trades and has sustain. When you get ganks in general focus the nami because she has no escapes and w>q her to at least burn flash. The main thing is to not take trades even if they seem even because she will outtrade and outsustain. Leona Janna has pressure on leona in lane so you can go the blue item here. Leona's e can be interrupted by janna q so she should not be a threat from levels 1 to 5. The only way she hits it is if you are standing away from your adc and she hits them with it, because it is not possible to reliably stop her from getting to the adc if your tornado comes from far away at a perpendicular angle. Leona also can kill wards as soon as you place them, so you need to get wards into the bush when she isn't there ready to auto q auto it in order to bully her. Once she hits 6 she can initiate with her ult and if she hits a stun it's a kill or summoners at the least. ADC Combos Ezreal Probably one of, if not THE safest lane in the game. You should NOT die with this combo. Generally you'll just want to scale as Ezreal more than likely will go early tear removing any kill pressure. Vayne This is heavily dependent on how vayne plays. One approach to the lane is to try to farm it out and scale. Another is to take trades and go for kills. The key is to be on the same page as the vayne, so if vayne trades trade with her, and if vayne farms don't trade unless the enemy lane forces it. The all in past 6 is pretty strong, but both janna and vayne need to play very precisely to keep vayne alive. Compared to other carries like jinx or caitlyn, vayne has less range but more mobility so one difficulty in a fight can be keeping up with vayne, because if vayne gets too far from janna janna can't help her. Caitlyn Early game Caitlyn's range+janna e lets her take great trades where she gets a few autos off with shield and the enemy just gets off one or two and cait heavily wins the trade with shield. This lets janna cait shove early levels and get lane priority but the lane is not as strong in an all in and if you are pushing to the enemy tower and harassing them you have to be aware of the possibility of a gank. In general you should have an hp advantage before the first back but afterwards you will need to be careful since midgame is a bit of a power trough. Cait goes bf>hurricane>ie and once she has two or three major items you are very strong again and this is a good combo late game. If you have cait janna, especially with a mid that has pressure like viktor/syndra or shields like karma you can siege very well. Late game you can definitely keep cait alive and she can usually carry teamfights. Jinx It's hard to be proactive with this lane so in lane you just have to trade a bit like with cait and farm. If you can win a fight that's great but since you probably can't force one the main thing is to just not die. You have to babysit the jinx because she has no mobility so if you make a mistake they will kill your jinx and there is nothing jinx can do about it. The benefit is if jinx stays alive and dpsing she carries fights extremely hard so when you're playing with a jinx you need to focus on peeling her. If you don't let jinx feed you scale extremely well as long as you keep jinx alive. Just remember to position with her and if you're not sure who to shield in a fight just shield the jinx. This can also be run with champs like nunu and karma but the downside is you will lack engage and the ability to make plays. Even if you do have a hecarim or something it can still be hard to get good fights out of skirmishes with janna jinx so it's best to group and take objectives together. If you leave jinx without peel she will usually either be useless or die. Jhin Jhin is a really good matchup with Janna with him and his fourth bullet plus ult. When laning with a jhin try to shield him when he looks like he is going to poke the enemy adc/support. Also your W comes into handy when a gank is coming for example when you W the enemy they get slowed enough for jhin to combo and use his W as well to stun making it a successful gank and kill. As when you guys are in team fight since jhin becomes more vulnerable whe he ults because hes immobile try to stick in the back with him to peel other champs trying to go on him. When laning against try to play passive and shield you or your adc when he has fourth bullet to stop his heavy damage. When team fighting block his ults as best as you can and position a good Q to where hes ulting to stop his ult depending where he is. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse